


Respectable

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're heroes, perhaps, but they're Slytherin heroes, they're proper young men and women. Respectable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respectable

**Author's Note:**

> Draco Malfoy, on his relationship with Pansy and Blaise  
> Prompt: Jealous  
> Alternate Universe: NOS

There are days when Draco really wishes that Blaise would be jealous of his being the one to marry Pansy, if only because it might make him feel less miserable about it. Not that he doesn't want to be married to Pansy - he'd sooner declare himself a fervant supporter of revealing the Wizarding World to Muggles than try to tear himself away from Pansy and Blaise...

And that's really it, right there. It's not _just_ Pansy he wants. And he knows Blaise is as invested in him as Blaise is invested in Pansy.

But no one can know. That Pansy has a lover, or that Draco might have a mistress, those are deviances that can be tolerated. Even the idea that Draco and Blaise might fuck on occasion, or all three might be in bed together, that's not entirely out of the realm of what society will overlook.

That all three of them are more than that? No. They cannot know. No one can know. Draco isn't Harry Potter, and his lovers aren't Hermione Granger or Padma Patil. They aren't the darlings of the world who can get away with anything because they destroyed a Dark Lord. They're heroes, perhaps, but they're Slytherin heroes, they're proper young men and women. Respectable.

Even when Draco really wants to tell the world to fuck off, and wants to be the unrespectable, irresponsible, flagrantly improper man in love with both his wife and his male lover.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as [Love Deepens Over Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/587082). Draco and Pansy and Blaise have been dancing around each other - and obeying Pansy's whims - since Hogwarts.
> 
> Harry, Hermione, and Padma have been together as long, and while people might have difficulties with their being a trio, they're easier for the wizarding world to accept than Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. For a variety of reasons.


End file.
